For Happily Ever After
by Shiory
Summary: Wendell is informed almost a year into his rule that he must find a bride for Happily Ever After to be achieved, he must also contend with an evil wizard and three squabbling trolls fighting for power.


_**For Happily Ever After**_

_One year after the incident in the Nine kingdoms Wendell has been told by the council that he must find a bride before his one year anniversary or he will be forced to give up the throne, as if that isn't enough now an evil warlock is plotting to take over the Nine kingdoms just as soon as Wendell loses the throne, And with the death of the troll king, the three siblings are warring against each other for the throne! Can Virginia and Wolf help Wendell find his Happily Ever After or has he accidentally found it himself?_

_**Chapter 1**_

The young prince frowned as he sat on the elaborate throne that had been gifted to him from bean town. This was a joke right? Just some silly little game the council was playing with the new king for barley a year.

"My lord, if you do not find a suitable queen for Happily Ever After of the new generation you will be forced to abdicate the throne." The voice of his adviser and most trusted friend Wellington rang in his ears, forced to give up his throne, after all he went through?... no this wasn't just about him, he had learned during his time as a dog, with Tony and Virginia that just because he was a prince... well; now a king, not everything revolved around him. Still! Being king was a difficult job as it was... now he had to find a bride on top of it all he had two months to seek out the woman who would bring him and the 4th kingdom a blessed Happily Ever After, but how? The doors to the grand throne room open and thus entered the one man Wendell wanted to see.

"Anthony, I'm so glad you could come so soon I am in need of you help." He said standing and stepping forward to pull the older man in to a warm embrace relief across his face. Tony looked at him a little startled as the new king pulled away putting a bit of distance between them.

"Uh... yah so I gathered when you sent the urgent summons, so, uh... what do you need?" he asked tentatively, sometimes when the king asked for favors Tony had the distinct urge to run in the other direction, and now was one of those times.

"To make a long and proud tradition short... I need a wife..." he said bluntly. Tony blinked, yes maybe he should run

"As kind as that is your majesty I'm not gay." He said evenly Wendell frowned before laughing and shaking his head

"No you have it wrong, I need you to call Virginia and Wolf back to the Nine kingdoms, Wolf seems a bit of an expert on ladies if a little crass, I need his help in helping me locate a suitable bride." He said evenly. A look of understanding dawned on Tony's face and he sighed nodding.

"I can contact them but Virginias had her baby, she can't come to the kingdoms." He said shaking his head. Wendell nodded Tony made a good point, How rare...

* * *

><p>Gun shots rang through the room as thumbs skill fully worked the control pad before him his eyes fixed on his adversary he growled menacingly. The lights were off making the room dark only the soft glow of the television gave him any light he pressed forward only to be riddled with bullets of a man hidden behind him<p>

_**Game Over!**_

Wolf howled in frustration as the TV screen went red and the succulent digital body of Lara Croft vanished from his site. The lights flicked on a Virginia walked in looking rather succulent in a simple white silk slip she'd regained her figure quiet nicely after the birth of their daughter Katherine and her hair had grown to the point it now fell in soft waves just past her shoulders.

"Died again?" she asked pityingly as she stepped forward warping slender arms around his shoulders eyeing the screen poor guy could barely get past the first few levels, she was tempted to play the game and unlock the levels for him so he could skip ahead but she didn't have time with the baby.

"I don't understand why these men would kill someone so succulent and lean." Wolf said in frustration, Virginia laughed he was acting like a child

"Well the point of the game is not to get killed she's on a deadly mission after all." She said teasingly nibbling lightly on wolfs ear she knew he loved it and as he shifted trying to hide his growing arousal she laughed softly in his ear

"How about leaving the pixel babe alone and spend so time with you're beloved wife." She murmured softly running her tongue along the rim of his ear. Wolf shivered a soft whine escaping him as he turned claiming her mouth in a fierce and dominating kiss That made Virginia feel like she'd turned to jelly. He used her weakness to pull her into his lap his free hand roaming over her body cupping her breast lightly through the silk before smiling

"Naughty shepherdess isn't wearing anything underneath." He murmured she chuckled softly against his mouth breathing hotly, everything about wolf brought out her baser instincts and boy if that didn't make marriage the most exciting adventure.

"I've been very naughty, guess you'll just have to eat me up and teach me a lesson huh?" she murmured softly arching her back and forcing her breast into his warm palm. Wolf growled kissing her again his tongue forcing itself in her waiting mouth. His hand slipping down and pulling the silk up just to expose the triangle of dark curls his fingers lightly stroking the nest sending a shiver down her spine. She moaned softly in his mouth opening accepting, wanting him. Wolf smiled slightly into the kiss pulling back just enough to catch her bottom lip gently between his teeth as his hand slid around her lightly cupping the warm woman's mound his middle finger shifted just enough to touch the burning warmth of her before-

The door bell rang Virginias eyes shot open and she uttered a swear wolf found she only ever said when something interrupted their love making, she pushed him off and stood snatching up a blue silk robe and making her way to the front door

"Hello?" she called out thoroughly annoyed, damn it all she was trying to do was have a steamy romatic time with her husband while the baby was asleep because god knew that wouldn't last. Looking through the peep hole in the door she nearly fainted from the shock.

"Dad?" she exclaimed as she opened the door Wolf smiled as warmly as he could, as happy as he was to see his father in law again he was irritated that the man had chosen such a surprise visit and just when his night had started to look promising.

"What brings you to New York Tony?" Wolf asked as Virginia beckoned the elder man inside and moved so he could sit bustling about to make sure things where straight real fast flicking off the TV Laura and her pixel adventures would have to wait.

"Well actually I'm here for Wendell... Well king Wendell, he needs your help with something Wolf." He said the couple looked at him a little surprised.

"M-my help?" Wolf asked a little shocked, Tony laughed at the similar reaction, seemed Wolf was just as surprised as he had been after all this was Wolf they were talking about. During most of the journey Wendell had not bothered to disguise his disdain for him.

"Yah I know, but he needs to find a wife before his one year anniversary of ruling the Fourth Kingdom... something about tradition, problem is he has no idea what to do, he's planning on setting off on a two month journey, he must announce his engagement to the woman of his dreams who can bring Happily Ever After to the kingdom or he loses the throne." He explained Virginia frowned

"After all that stuff we... ok he went through to become human and earn the throne now they're just going to take it away because he doesn't have a wife?" she said a little steamed wolf smiled settling and arm around her waist and kissing her temple but she wasn't done "I mean for gods sakes he's been king for almost a year and they only just now bothered to tell him? How is he supposed to find someone to love and cherish in two months? people go their whole lives without finding the right match!" she said blushing as she looked at Wolf, and some found the right match when they weren't even looking…

"It's tradition, if Wendell finds his true love and the one woman who can bring the Fourth kingdom it's Happily Ever After then all the kingdoms will have found it once again after almost two hundred years of turmoil." He said softly Virginia sighed of course there had to be something didn't there

"Two months though... I don't think I could handle that much time without you..." she murmured Tony frowned, he'd never seen his daughter so attached before, well better the Wolf then some vagabond from this world who would only hurt her. Asher father he wished she was still daddies little girl but he knew she was grown heck he was a grandfather!

"You can always come too Virginia spend some time with your father." He said flatly before smiling at the two warmly. "Beside I want a chance to dote mercilessly on my granddaughter." He said lightly before standing "As it is I'd like to look in on her now." He said viginia nodded leading him to the little nursery, it was painted a sunny yellow decorated with prints of fairy painting, the mobile glittered with butterflies and fairies, everything about the room was bright and magical. Most magical of al was the baby. She'd gown healthy and happy for only being a couple months old, sleeping soundly she looked completely at peace little fist buried in the soft furry body of a stuffed wolf. Her dark hair already thick on her heir soft as goose down curly as her parents.

"She's a little miracle." He murmured amazed moving to stroke a finger gently along the sleeping baby's arm marveling in his granddaughter and her delicacy. Seeing them together Virginia shifted she felt bad that Tony hadn't seen her yet. Because of the bank robbery hullabaloo he could never really come back to new York and he'd made such a happy life for himself in Wendell's kingdom but still…

She sighed relenting "I suppose we can come along to." She relented finnaly if nothing else, she knew the dangers of the kingdoms now and could keep her baby safe.

"I suppose we're needed right away? This is rather important, we'll need to pack and we'll be right out." She said Tony nodded moving back into the living room and setteling down with a sigh suddenly feeling very old.

"Take your time." He said evenly quiet happy to have a comfortable armchair.

* * *

><p>The mists the drifted across the forest floor parted as a grey stallion made it's way through, it's let out a snort shaking out the snowy white mane turning its head slightly to it rider who leaned forward. Gloved hands stroked it's head gently<p>

"Nearly there." The voice assured, soft and feminine. The rider smiled faintly her lips only just curving as the horse continued on through the woods. Like the horse she held herself tall and proude. The soft grey of her clock draped across her frame it was slight and feminine, in the early morning light she looked elegant, delicate and vulnerable. Shiny black boots urged the stallion on as the waited her eyes forward her expression not once betraying what she could hear. The rustle of the trees beyond where she rode, the foots steps that to the inexperienced might have been stealthy but to here were as loud as a soldiers march.

As the trees gave way to a field she knew now was the moment with a slight tensing of her body she braced and allowing the meaty hand to close over her leg allowed herself to be pulled from her mount gasping in feigned surprised wide eyes looking up in the face of a troll soldier bearing the crest of Bluebell the troll, one of the three troll siblings now fighting for power over the troll kingdom.

The Troll gave a hideous smile as he wrenched her up "A fine lady like you shouldn't be ot so early, there all sort of bad people in these parts." He wheezed out with a dark chuckle, She nodded "I-I know." She said her arm barley moved but the troll grunted pain tearing his insides as she moved pulled free her innocent expression fading cold set in stone she watched him sink to his knees as she sighed

"Bad people like me are hired to dispatch monsters like you, the villagers don't like being terrorized while a bunch of brats fight for power." She said wiping blood from her blade looking up at the horse who had stood still the entire time loyal to its mistress. She reached up gently patting its neck before moving with a grunt she hauled up the troll body and slung it over the saddled before hoisting herself up and letting out a long breath

"Time to go Dalphon." She said nudging the sides gently the horse setting off at a trot she needed to body to collect her fee, simple things like hair or an ear simply weren't good enough anymore, mock troll hunters where coming in with fake ears and hair and claiming reward money without killing the trolls causing the trouble, thankfully it was just the one hassling this small village making the bait trick the best option but she knew the problem was much larger.

Riding in silence she had time to reflect in the last year since the death of the troll king, troll attacks had risen dramatically it was good in some ways she had much more money then usual so she could afford three square meals a day, down side, people where getting hurt and killed in a bitter power struggle. While she wasn't so ultraistic to say she wished none of this was happening she wouldn't mind going hungry a night or to if it meant the people hadn't had to lose their lives requiring her to be hired in the first place.

Riding into the village she looked as the man in charge stepped out of the cottage her called home, the village it's self was fairly small only about a dozen buildings ringing around a charming little well that made up the village center, a homey cozy inn which had provided her dinner the night before and a tavern, the villagers where all mostly farmers who worked the surrounding fields and tended the livestock. She shifted shoving the trolls corpse off of Dalphon not even casting it a glance as she held out a hand "He's a fairly small fry Your village should be safe now I don't imagine it's to important but if another tries taking his place send for me." She said simply even as the sack of coins was placed in her hand she smiled faintly then as she placed the sack in her saddle bag and nudged Dalphon onwards.

Always faintly, the mayor of the little village noted as she bowed her head and rode out of town. A quiet woman, young and frail but clearly capable. And yet not once during her business here had she offered more than that faint smile that didn't reach her eyes and a few words regarding purely business and her name. Amnesia, why anyone would be called that was beyond him but that's what she had introduced herself as and that was who he had been advised to send for when it had become clear the trolls battle had reached even their little village.

Amnesia shifted grunting softly as she touched her leg gently, her knee ached, she'd probably twisted it when she'd been pulled from Dalphon earlier. That was no good why always her knee? She had enough troubles with it as it was, she didn't need any more brought on by some stupid troll. As the day progressed they rode onward, she'd already received a call for a troll hunter in a village over the mountains, four days journey and she'd be cutting close to the castle to get there, note her enthusiasm. It wasn't that she had anything against the gentry, she didn't know them, but the significant difference between their lives and the lives of the common people bothered her, heck they could at least make troll hunting a viable occupation so she could have a steady income that didn't involve farming to raising livestock, she was simply better at killing things then raising them. Her trying to farm was a lost cause, she disliked people so being a barmaid wasn't an option, being a shepherdess required being stupid and she liked her IQ right where it was, Knights where over rated pretty boys, the military was a joke, sigh, with her skill being a troll hunter was all she was good for really.

At least she got to help people which was, in the end, all she wanted to do. While, yes she did dislike socializing, she didn't hate … people, it was difficult to explain which plainly was why she didn't, she did have a few friends… few being the operative word. Well she was on the road a lot she that wasn't exactly an occupation the cultivated deep relationships. Mid day they stopped Dalphon indulged in a bright red apple with as much glee as he could muster (not much) while Amnesia chewed strips of dried meat and stared out over the quiet fields her leg stretched out pant leg rolled back as a cloth soaked in cold water from a creek nearby rested on her knee. Running up from the middle of her shin to the middle of her thigh and covering across her knee was a deep and ugly scar, that she hadn't lost the leg was a miracle in its self, that she would walk without a sever limp had taken years of perseverance and pain.

"I think, once this war is over Dalphon, Maybe we can look into being traders." She said with a heavy sigh yes it meant more contact with people but it meant she could stay on the road and the only fighting she'd have t worry about would be with bandits (otherwise known as fools who'd be dead before she let them take her stuff) the urgent pounding of hooves caught her attention and she looked over in the vague direction of the worn dirt road just in time to see a rider on a white horse bearing the bright colors of a messenger charge by, not just any messenger but a royal messenger, now whatever could be so important that that man had to ride like the dogs of hell where on his heels? She scoffed shrugging and tearing free another piece of meat, not like it was her problem.


End file.
